fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
What The Hell
}} What The Hell en español Que Diablos, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la cantante Avril Lavigne. Es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: Para cerrar su loca e inusual semana los New Divide interpretan juntos la canción después de haber reforzado la confianza y comprensión entre ellos. Además, demostrando que estando juntos nada los podrá detener. Letra de la Canción: Julie: You say that I'm messing with your head New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Julie: All cause I was making out with your friend New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oliver: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oliver: I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Julie: You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy Julie con New Divide: All my life I've been good, But now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me You can't save me Baby, baby All my life I've been good But now Whoa What the hell Oliver: So what if I go out on a million dates New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oliver: You never call or listen to me anyway New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oliver: I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day New Divide: Yeah yeah yeah yeah Oliver: Don't get me wrong New Divide: I just need some time to play Oliver: You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy Julie con New Divide: All my life I've been good, But now I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about Julie: If you love me If you hate me You can't save me Baby, baby New Divide: All my life I've been good But now Whoa What the hell La la la la la la la la Whoa whoa La la la la la la la la Whoa whoa Oliver con New Divide: You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed Julie con New Divide: All my life I've been good, But now oh I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about All my life I've been good, But now oh I'm thinking what the hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me If you hate me You can't save me Baby, baby All my life I've been good But now Whoa What the hell New Divide: La la la la la La la la la la La la la la la La la Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Freaky Friday Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Oliver